superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, co-produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Studios, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is the sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) and the twenty-third film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Jon Watts, written by Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers, and stars Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, alongside Samuel L. Jackson, Zendaya, Cobie Smulders, Jon Favreau, J. B. Smoove, Jacob Batalon, Martin Starr, Marisa Tomei, and Jake Gyllenhaal. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, Parker is recruited by Nick Fury and Mysterio to face elemental threats from another dimension while he is on a school trip to Europe. Plot In Ixtenco, Mexico, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm and encounter the Earth Elemental. Quentin Beck, a super-powered man, arrives to fight the creature. In New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in "the Blip" eight months earlier.1 The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, while still distraught over Tony Stark's death,1 plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ and avoid heroics. At a fundraiser for the homeless coordinated by his Aunt May, Parker is forewarned by Happy Hogan that he will be contacted by Fury, but Parker chooses to ignore the call. Parker leaves after being overwhelmed by questions about Stark. Parker and his friends travel to Venice, Italy. Parker's classmate Brad emerges as a competitor for MJ's affections. The Water Elemental strikes Venice and wreaks havoc on the city. Beck arrives and destroys the creature. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms, opting to rejoin his class. Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary to Prague, where the Fire Elemental is projected to strike. It appears at a carnival, but Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. Unbeknownst to him, Beck is revealed to be a former holographic-illusions specialist at Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature. He now leads a team of disgruntled ex-Stark employees, using advanced projector drones to simulate the Elemental attacks and masquerade as a hero. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of debris she retrieved during the carnival battle is a projector that presents a simulation of the Air Elemental, leading the two to realize Beck is a fraud. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury. Realizing that he is in an illusion, Parker battles multiple illusions before Fury apparently subdues Beck. Fury forces Parker to reveal anyone he told of Beck's deception before being revealed as another illusion. Ultimately hit by a train, a badly injured Parker falls unconscious in a train car. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, Parker breaks out and contacts Hogan, who flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck uses E.D.I.T.H. to orchestrate his biggest illusion yet, a fusion of all four Elementals, using it as cover to kill MJ and any others to whom she might have revealed his secret. Parker disrupts the illusion, so Beck reveals the drones to attack him. Parker defeats Beck, regaining control of E.D.I.T.H. to call off the drone attacks. Beck dies from wounds sustained from misfired drone gunshots. An assistant of Beck's escapes with data of the events. Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, reporter J. Jonah Jameson of TheDailyBugle.net broadcasts doctored footage of the London incident, in which Beck incriminates Spider-Man for the drone attack and his death, and he reveals Spider-Man's secret identity. In a post-credits scene, the Skrulls Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading the whole time as Fury and Hill, respectively, as directed by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Samuel L. Jackson as Talos (disguised as Nick Fury) / Quentin Beck (disguised as Nick Fury) / Nick Fury (post-credit scene) ** Ben Mendelsohn as Talos (uncredited) * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Remy Hii as Brad Davis ** Sawyer Reo as Young Brad Davis (uncredited) * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * J.B. Smoove as Julius Dell * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello * Cobie Smulders as Soren (disguised as Maria Hill) ** Sharon Blynn as Soren (uncredited) * Numan Acar as Dimitri Smerdyakov * Zach Barack as Zach Cooper * Zoha Rahman as Zoha * Yasmin Mwanza as Yasmin Monette * Joshua Sinclair-Evans as Josh Spinelli * Tyler Luke Cunningham as Tyler Corbyn * Sebastian Viveros as Sebastian * Toni Garrn as Seamstress * Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva * Clare Dunne as Victoria Snow * Nicholas Gleaves as Guterman * Claire Rushbrook as Janice Lincoln * Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. (voice) * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson (mid-credit scene) * Pat Kiernan as Himself * Molly Fobbester as Sue Lorman (uncredited) * Hemky Madera as Delmar (deleted scene) * Tuwaine Barrett as Officer Bristow (deleted scene) Sequel Spider-Man: Far From Home will be followed by a sequel which is scheduled for 2021. Gallery Trivia * This film was originally slated as the first film of Phase Four, but it was later changed to the last film of Phase Three. Category:Spider-Man Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2019